


Kay.

by Auli



Category: No Fandom
Genre: Christmas Challenge, Letter, Original Character - Freeform, finalement je me suis décidée, kay pissoni, more in the future - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2017-10-15
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:35:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 4,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auli/pseuds/Auli
Summary: Kay. C'est un jeune homme de 17 ans. Et c'est tout ce qu'il faut savoir pour le moment.





	1. Première lettre

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà. Finalement je me suis décidée à faire le Christmas Challenge 2016. J'essaye et je ne promets rien quant à la suite des choses.  
> Les lettres seront sûrement très courtes, mais je les aime comme ça.  
> Pardon de tout ça, moi-même je ne sais pas oui je vais.

Bonjour.  
Je m'appelle Kay. Kay Pissoni. J'ai 17 ans, 4 frères et sœurs et mes parents sont morts il y a 10 ans. Depuis, je vis chez ma Henriette, ma grand-tante. C'est la seule personne vivante et "apte" à s'occuper de nous.  
Ma petite amie habite à 2 minutes et 37 secondes de chez moi. Je l'appelle Maggie, pour le reste du monde, c'est Margaret. Moi, j'aime bien ses cheveux bruns qui arrivent dans le milieu de son dos et ses grand yeux verts. Et aussi (surtout) son petit sourire timide. Trop craquant !  
Il faut que je vous parle de Clark, mon meilleur ami. Ce gars, c'est un peu mon jumeau. Encore mieux qu'un frère ! Il a 17 ans lui aussi. Et puis, c'est pire que les 400 coups avec lui. Demandez à ma voisine, elle nous déteste !  
Enfin bref, reprenons au début.  
Bonjour.  
Je m'appelle Kay. Kay Pissoni. Je suis un garçon de 17 ans, avec, dans 2 mois, la garde de mes 4 frères et sœurs.  
Mais, je ne sais pas qui est le lecteur de cette lettre, ni son emplacement. Car je me suis enfui.  
S'il vous plaît, vous qui lisez cette lettre, essayez de les retrouver. Et dites leur de me pardonner.  
Merci.  
Kay


	2. Deuxième lettre

Bonjour.  
C'est Kay. On est le deux décembre et je ne sais pas où je suis. Tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il fait froid mais que le paysage est beau. Cela dit, je n'ai pris ni bateau ni avion donc j'imagine que je suis toujours en Irlande.  
Ça fait maintenant deux nuits que je suis parti de chez moi. Tout le monde doit me rechercher maintenant. Enfin, je crois que je l'espère un peu.  
Vous savez, je ne voulais pas les inquiéter. J'ai juste peur de ce que mon futur me propose. Alors je suis parti.  
Pas cool, je sais. Mais je ne savais plus quoi faire autrement. Même si je le regrette un peu maintenant. Mais c'est trop tard. Et comme disait mon père "N'abandonne jamais. Si tu abandonnes, c'est que tu es mort". C'était un homme sage mon père. Cela dit, pas autant que Dumbledore.  
J'aimerai avoir Maggie et Clark avec moi. Ils me diraient quoi faire. Mais ils m'auraient dit de ne pas partir. Ou de revenir maintenant.  
Vous voulez savoir ce que je vois ? Devant moi il y a des montagnes. Comme seul le Connemara peut nous en montrer. Et sinon, c'est le néant. Pas de maisons, pas de voitures, quelques moutons plutôt amicaux et moi. Moi au milieu de cailloux majestueux qui ont vu des choses plus ou moins belles. J'espère qu'ils se souviendront de moi. Et vous aussi.  
S'il vous plaît. Dites leur de me pardonner. Et que je les aime.  
Ils me manquent, mais je dois le faire. Pour eux, pour nous, pour moi.  
Kay.


	3. Troisième lettre

Bonjour.  
C'est encore moi, Kay. Troisième nuit au loin. Troisième nuit seul. Troisième lettre.  
Aujourd'hui, j'ai trouvé refuge à Roundstone. C'est sûrement le village le plus adorable que j'ai jamais vu. Il est au bord de l'Atlantique, en face de Twelve Bens (c'était ça les montagnes d'hier). Et les maisons sont toutes colorées ! Je suis actuellement installé derrière la bibliothèque. Avant d'y aller, je suis allé prendre un chocolat chaud avec un cheesecake au Dowd's. La vue de la salle de l'étage est incroyable ! Et avec le soleil d'aujourd'hui, ça l'est encore plus, malgré le froid.  
J'ai vu un journal aujourd'hui. À la fin, il y avait ma photo dans les messages. C'était marqué "Tu nous manques. Reviens à la maison Grand Monstre." Je sais que ça vient de Willow et Joseph. Ce sont les seuls qui m'appellent comme ça depuis la mort de papa et maman. Ils me manquent terriblement. Tous. Papa, Maman, Willow, Joseph, Stephen, Tara, Clark et Maggie. Même Henriette me manque.  
Je vais continuer mon chemin. J'espère arriver à Clifden avant la nuit.  
Encore pardon pour tout ça.  
Kay.


	4. Quatrième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu. Pardon pour cette catastrophe...  
> J'essaye de m'améliorer pour la suite, promis !

Bonjour.  
Hier soir je suis arrivé à Clifden juste après que la nuit ne soit tombée. Et il faisait froid froid froid. Mais je ne me suis pas arrêté. Je savais que Maggie rêve depuis toujours de voir la Sky Road alors, même si il faisait nuit et froid, je suis monté le long de la route. Et c'était long. Et ça grimpait. Mais je suis arrivé au point de vue. Et puis, je me suis allongé. Je suis fatigué ce soir.  
J'espère me réveiller avant de mourir.  
Peut-être à demain, qui sait.  
Kay.


	5. Cinquième lettre

Je suis perdu.  
Oh. Pardon.  
Bonjour.   
Je suis perdu. Je ne sais pas où je suis.  
Hier soir je me souviens m'être endormi au point de vue de la Sky Road et ce matin (c'est le matin hein ?) je suis dans une salle. Je ne sais pas où je suis. C'est tout gris, sans fenêtre et ça sent l'humidité. Très fort. Je dois être dans un sous-sol.  
Je suis perdu et j'ai peur. Et je regrette amèrement d'être parti finalement. Plus que les autres jours.  
Depuis que je suis réveillé, j'entends du bruit au dessus de moi. Comme une maison qui vit. Il y a l'air d'avoir des enfants, un couple et des animaux. Un chien sûr. Peut-être d'autres. Je ne sais pas. Ce que je peux dire c'est qu'il y a beaucoup de mouvements au dessus de moi. Et j'ai encore plus peur.  
Qui m'a emporté (kidnappé ?) avant de m'emmener dans sa maison (en supposant que c'est une maison) ? Où suis-je ? Qui sont ces personnes au dessus de moi ?  
Pourquoi je suis ici ?  
J'ai peur. J'ai très peur. Venez m'aider s'il vous plaît.  
Kay


	6. Sixième lettre

Bonjour.  
Ce matin j'ai vu mon "ravisseur". Enfin. Voir est un grand mot. Il avait une lampe au niveau de son visage qui m'éblouissait. Du coup, je ne pouvais pas voir à quoi il ressemblait. Je devrai plutôt dire "elle". C'est une femme qui est plutôt grande. Plus grande que moi en tout cas. Et elle semble plutôt fine. J'imagine que c'est le genre de femme dont on voit les côtes lorsqu'elle se déshabille. Mais c'est tout ce que j'ai pu voir. Pas de visage et pas de silhouette vraiment précise. Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir peur d'elle ou pas. Et qui elle est.  
Mais ce matin. Quand elle est venue me voir. Elle ne m'a pas parlé. Elle m'a juste tendu une assiette avec un petit déjeuner copieux. Et dieu que j'avais faim ! Et pendant que je mangeait elle est restée là, debout à côté de mon bout de sol. Une fois le petit déjeuner avalé, elle a enlevé l'assiette et avant de sortir, elle m'a donné un paquet. Un paquet avec des vêtements propres, un nécessaire de toilette et une lampe torche. J'ai profité de l'occasion pour me laver, enfiler des vêtements propres et je vais maintenant observer la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve.  
J'ai toujours incroyablement peur. Venez me chercher. S'il vous plaît. Moi je voulais juste voyager seul. Une dernière fois.  
Kay


	7. Septième lettre

Bonjour.  
Je suis toujours enfermé dans la cave et je n'ai pas dormi cette nuit. Du coup, j'en ai profité pour regarder autour de moi vu que j'avais la lampe. Et j'ai découvert une pièce sombre, avec un sol en ciment (même si je le savais déjà), le matelas sur lequel je suis installé depuis le début, des murs de terre pleins d'humidité ainsi que plusieurs cartons. Non. Beaucoup de cartons.  
Mais quand j'ai voulu les ouvrir, une enfant est entrée dans la cave. Nous étions pourtant en pleine nuit donc je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle est descendue à cette heure là.  
Me surprenant, elle s'est dirigée vers moi tout de suite, ne semblant pas étonnée de me voir ici et m'a même appelé par mon prénom. Je ne sais pas comment elle le connaît, je n'avais pris ni papiers, ni telephone ou quoique ce soit lorsque je suis parti.  
Elle a parlé, parlé, parlé. Pendant ce qu'il m'a semblé des heures et des heures. Elle s'appelle Sarah, elle a 9 ans et c'est une petite fille adorable mine de rien. Elle m'a raconté ses journées à l'école, m'a dit que son petit frère est un peu bête parfois et qu'elle aime beaucoup beaucoup ses parents. Même si ils sont embêtants avec les devoirs. Et puis elle est partie. Après m'avoir tenu compagnie pendant une partie de la soirée (nuit ?) elle est remontée dans le monde réel. Et moi, je suis resté en bas, là où plus personne ne me voit.  
J'espère qu'elle va revenir, j'ai peur tout seul.  
L'horizon est toujours noir ici.  
Kay


	8. Huitième lettre

Bonjour.  
Vu que je suis parti pour passer mes journées seuls dans ma cave, j'en ai finalement profité pour découvrir le contenu des cartons. Principalement des photos de la famille qui vit au dessus de moi j'imagine. J'ai reconnu Sarah un bon paquet de fois, un petit garçon blond comme le soleil et deux femmes. Dont l'une ressemble comme deux gouttes à ma tante Carrie. Étrange.  
Puis je suis tombé sur un autre carton. Dessus étaient marqués les prénoms Ula et Niallán. Les prénoms de mes parents. Du coup, j'ai regardé. Et j'ai bien fait. Parce qu'à l'intérieur de ce carton, j'ai trouvé les affaires disparues de mes parents. Leurs tenues de mariés, des vêtements divers et des photos, énormément de photos de mes parents, mes frères et sœurs et de moi. Et bien d'autres choses que je ne cherchais plus depuis longtemps. Flippant.  
Alors j'ai tout étalé autour de moi. Les tenues, les objets qui ornaient notre maison, les photos et les jouets. Mes jouets. Et je suis debout, au milieu de nombreux souvenirs de mon enfance quand la porte s'ouvre sur les deux femmes des photos. Carrie est devant moi.   
Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe bordel ?!  
Kay


	9. Neuvième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh et puis merde >

Bonjour.  
Je suis clairement dans la merde. Mais je ne sais toujours pas où je suis.  
La femme des photos est bien ma tante. Elle avait disparu quelques temps avant la mort de mes parents et elle a su se faire oublier au fil des années. Mais elle ne nous a pas oublié. Alors, quand elle a vu que j'avais "disparu" elle s'est battue pour me retrouver et m'emporter. Il lui a fallu 4 jours. Elle est forte.  
Elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait fait ça pour mon bien. Pour mon bien ? Je ne sais même pas de quoi elle parle. Elle ne me connaît pas et ne sait pas ce qu'est "mon bien" !  
J'ai vraiment très très peur de ce qu'il va se passer parce que, je ne la connais pas et je ne sais pas ce qu'elle peut me faire.  
On se voit bientôt j'espère.  
Kay


	10. Dixième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh bordel. 3 chapitres de retard. Je fais essayer d'avancer au plus vite mais c'est pas gagné !

Bonjour.  
Tout seul. Je suis encore tout seul. Le temps est long, je ne sais pas depuis quand je suis là, j'ai faim et une envie immense d'aller aux toilettes mais le siège qui me sert de toilettes est plein. J'ai d'ailleurs l'impression que je vais finir par mourrir asphyxié par l'odeur. Je pue tant que ça ? Sérieusement ?  
Carrie ne m'a pas apporté à manger depuis hier. Ni à boire. Et j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'il risque de m'arriver que je ne fais pas de bruit et que je ne demande rien. Je préfère avoir faim et me faire oublier que d'être victime d'autre chose. Un kidnapping c'est déjà bien assez.  
Finalement, à force d'être seul, j'ai continué d'observer la pièce et de découvrir ce qu'elle pouvait contenir de plus. Et plus j'avance. Plus je le rends compte que je ne connaissais pas mes parents.  
Qui étaient ces gens finalement ?  
Kay


	11. Margaret

Bonjour.  
Je m'appelle Margaret. J'écris cette lettre et je la publie ici parce que mon petit ami a disparu il y a 10 jours sans laisser de traces. Et je sais que ce n'est pas son genre.  
Il avait pour projet de partir quelques jours pour se ressourcer. Il va avoir 18 ans dans un peu moins de 2 mois et avec ça, il va devenir le tuteur de ses frères et sœurs. Alors, il voulait voyager un peu avant que cela arrive. Donc il est parti le premier du mois, en me donnant des nouvelles chaque jour, d'une manière ou d'une autre. C'est Kay, il a toujours des super idées !  
Mais voilà, depuis le cinquième jour, je n'ai plus de nouvelles. Plus rien du tout. Nous sommes le onzième jour et toujours rien. Et ça, ce n'est pas normal. Alors s'il vous plaît. Si vous voyez ce jeune homme quelque part, si vous l'avez déjà vu ou si vous savez où il est. Faites-le moi savoir. C'est vital. C'est urgent.  
Aidez-nous.  
Margaret (si vous le voyez, dites lui que je l'aime et qu'il doit revenir à la maison !)


	12. Onzième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mon dieu que j'ai honte de cette histoire.

Bonjour.  
Sarah est redescendue me voir ce matin. Contrairement aux deux derniers jours, j'ai eu de la nourriture. Elle est descendue avec un vrai petit-déjeuner bien de chez nous. Des œufs, des toasts, des saucisses et du bacon. Elle avait deux assiettes avec elle, et quand je l'ai vue avec, je suis allé l'aider.  
Pour la première fois depuis mon départ, j'ai pu profiter d'une présence amie et d'un petit déjeuner. Même si Sarah est une enfant de 9 ans. J'avais l'impression de me retrouver avec l'un des petits. Ils me manquent. Qu'ils me manquent.  
Sarah m'a encore raconté beaucoup de choses. Et elle m'a aussi parlé de mes parents. Comme si elle les avait connu. Non. Comme si elle les voyait encore régulièrement. Et ça, c'est pas normal. Ça fait dix ans qu'ils sont morts. Elle a neuf ans. C'est quoi ce délire ?!  
Mon dieu. Aidez-moi, je ne comprends rien.  
Kay


	13. Douzième lettre

Bonjour.  
J'avais un plan. J'avais un super plan mais tout est tombé à l'eau. Et ça s'est écroulé tellement vite que j'arrive pas à m'en remettre.  
Le plan de base c'était d'attendre la prochaine visite de Sarah, de trouver un moyen de la faire remonter, et détourner son attention pour espérer qu'elle oublie de fermer la porte à clé pour que je puisse m'échapper. Sauf que, loupé, j'ai bougé, j'ai changé de cave. Je suis encore plus perdu.  
La dernière chose dont je me souviens c'est le super repas que j'ai eu. Des spaghetti bolognaises. Ce n'était même pas une assiette mais l'équivalent d'un plat que j'avais. Et sur le plateau, il y avait un soda. Lorsqu'elle m'a apporté le repas, Carrie m'a dit de lui faire savoir quand j'étais disponible pour prendre le dessert. Sauf que j'ai jamais pu lui dire puisque je me suis endormi en mangeant. Et maintenant je me dis que j'ai du être drogué puisque j'ai changé de cave.  
J'étais parti pour profiter un peu d'être seul avant d'avoir les petits à ma charge mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être embourbé dans une histoire délitante de revenants.  
Sortez-moi de là.  
Je vous en supplie.  
Kay


	14. Ula

Mon petit. Mon tout petit. Kay.  
Mon chéri, je suis désolée. Je suis tellement désolée si tu savais. Mais je sais que les excuses ne t'apporterons rien. Je te dois des explications. Nous te devons des explications. Et tu les auras, un jour. Je te le promets. Mais pour le moment, si tu as cette lettre, et j'espère que tu l'auras, c'est que Carrie t'a retrouvé.  
Je te le dis tout de suite. Nous sommes vivants. Et nous allons bien. Et même si j'aurai aimé être auprès de toi et des petits pour vous voir grandir, cela nous était impossible. Mais nous vous avons vu grandir de loin. Et Kay, si tu savais comme je suis fière de toi. Tu es devenu un garçon incroyable. Et ta petite amie, (Margaret, c'est ça ?) à l'air d'être une jeune fille merveilleuse. Et Clark. Mon dieu. Je suis ravie qu'il soit toujours à tes côtés.  
Je sais que l'incendie fut terrible pour vous. Mais c'était nécessaire pour que vous soyez en sécurité. Un jour, tu comprendras pourquoi.  
J'espère qu'Henriette s'occupe de vous tous comme il faut.  
Un jour tu sauras, un jour tu comprendras. J'espère que tu nous pardonneras.  
Je t'embrasse mon petit ange. Et ton père avec moi.  
Tu es en sécurité avec Carrie, ne t'inquiète pas.  
Nous t'aimons Grand Monstre.  
Ula et Niallán.   
Maman et Papa.


	15. Treizième lettre

Bonjour.  
Étant seul depuis que j'ai été déplacé, je me suis perdu dans mes pensées. Et j'ai pensé à ma Maggie. Et bon dieu qu'elle me manque. Je regrette. Je regrette tellement d'être parti comme ça, tout seul. Maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'être dans un film à suspense alors que c'est censé être la vraie vie. J'ai besoin d'explications, et vite.  
J'ai eu une lettre avec mon nom écrit dessus. C'était l'écriture de ma mère. Mais je ne l'ai pas ouverte encore. J'ai trop peur de voir ce que je ne veux pas voir. Mais en même temps, je veux l'ouvrir et savoir ce qu'il y a dedans. Qu'est-ce qu'il a bien pu se passer ? Pourquoi je suis là ? Quand vais-je sortir d'ici ? Et puis, c'est où ici ?  
Est-ce que les enfants vont bien ? Et Maggie et Clark ? Et Henriette ? Et Sarah et son frère ? Où sont-ils tous ?  
J'ai besoin de réponses mais j'ai l'impression que je ne les aurais pas de suite.  
Aidez-moi, je veux rentrer à la maison.  
Kay


	16. Quatorzième lettre

Bonjour.  
J'ai seulement deux questions qui me viennent en tête aujourd'hui. Quel jour sommes-nous ? Depuis quand je suis enfermé ? Je sais que je suis parti de la maison le premier décembre dernier. Mais maintenant, où en sommes-nous ? Noël et le Nouvel An sont passés ou pas encore ? Et l'anniversaire des jumeaux ? Ils vont me détester si ce n'est pas déjà le cas.  
Espérons que je sorte bientôt de ce merdier.  
Kay


	17. Quinzième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kay, le retour.

Salut.  
Je suis plus qu'angoissé aujourd'hui. Je viens de finir de lire la lettre de mes parents.  
Elle m'a dit que j'étais en sécurité avec Carrie. Mais je suis dans une cave, je ne sais pas où, sûrement loin de la maison, et en plus, mon seul rayon de soleil n'est plus dans les parages puisqu'on m'a déplacé. Cela dit, l'odeur est plus agréable qu'avant. Mais je ne me sens pas pour autant en sécurité.  
Finalement, j'étais pas trop mal chez Carrie. Puisque je savais que j'étais chez Carrie et que Sarah venait discuter avec moi parfois. J'espère que ce n'est pas pour ça que j'ai bougé. J'espère qu'elle va bien aussi.  
Et dans la lettre. Elle a dit que l'incendie était nécessaire pour notre sécurité. Ça veut dire quoi ça ? En quoi un incendie est nécessaire pour mettre des enfants en sécurité ?  
Et si les corps qui ont été trouvés ne sont pas veux de mes parents. C'était qui ? Qui est-ce qui est mort pour "notre sécurité" ?  
Trop de questions tuent les questions. Qu'on me vienne en aide. Et rapidement s'il vous plaît.  
Kay


	18. Margaret

Bonjour  
Aujourd'hui j'ai reçu une lettre. Elle m'arrivait de la part de la défunte mère de Kay. Mais du coup, il semblerai qu'elle ne soit pas si défunte que ça.  
Dans sa lettre, elle me parlait de Kay. De sa vie depuis la disparition de ses parents, de notre relation à Kay et moi, de celle qu'il entretien avec Clark. Elle semble au courant de tout ça, et elle parlait même de choses qui sont apparues très récemment.  
C'est une étrange sensation qui me suit depuis, un peu comme si quelqu'un était derrière moi en permanence et qu'il surveillait les moindres de mes faits et gestes.  
D'ailleurs, dans sa lettre, la maman de Kay a dit qu'il allait parfaitement bien et qu'il était en sécurité avec des personnes de leur famille. Mais je n'en sais pas plus.  
Que dois-je croire ? Que c'est vrai, qu'il est en sécurité et qu'il va bien ? Ou alors je devrais me méfier et montrer cette lettre à la police ? Après tout, il y a déjà une enquête en cours suite à la disparition de Kay. Ça nous aiderai peut-être à éclaircir certains points. Et à avancer dans les recherches.  
Et puis, de quelle famille elle parle ? Kay m'a dit qu'il ne leur restait plus personne hormis Henriette, qui s'occupe de lui et des petits depuis toujours ou presque.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe, si Kay va bien ou pas. Ça m'angoisse de plus en plus chaque jour.  
Reviens-nous mon ange.  
Maggie


	19. Seizième lettre

Bonjour.  
Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte d'à quel point la musique me manque.   
Avant de partir de la maison, j'avais l'habitude de toujours transporter mon vieux MP3 pour écouter des morceaux à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.  
Ce petit baladeur, je l'avais avec moi quand je suis parti. Sauf que maintenant je ne l'ai plus. Et j'imagine que, puisque j'ai changé de cave, il doit être loin de moi maintenant.  
Et ça me rend triste parce que ça me manque. Ça me manque de sortir un morceau de Puggy parce que j'ai envie de danser, un morceau de Our Last Night parce que j'ai envie de faire mon pseudo metalleux qui veut avoir l'air méchant, un morceau de Cecilia Chailly parce que j'ai besoin de calme et de douceur pour travailler, lire ou dormir. Et enfin un morceau d'un boysband connu à n'importe quelle époque parce qu'avec les petits on s'improvise une fête de journée dans le salon.  
Et c'est ça qui me manque le plus dans tout ça. Les enfants. Parce que j'ai toujours été là pour eux, à leurs côtés et que je les ai abandonnés. Et que je ne sais pas si ils vont bien. J'ai besoin de savoir si ils vont bien. J'ai peur que quelque chose se soit brisé. De toute façon, je suis sûr que quelque chose s'est brisé. Mais j'ai besoin de savoir. D'avoir des nouvelles. Juste un peu.  
Dites-moi que ça va. Dites leur que je les aime. Et qu'ils me manquent tous les jours un peu plus. Et que je suis vraiment trop con et vraiment désolé de tout ce que j'ai pu faire !  
Pardon, pardon, pardon !  
Kay


	20. Dix-septième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Il se peut que j'ai légèrement beaucoup traîné pour cette lettre. L'inspiration pour Kay n'étant plus là (idem pour AMPQ) et le début de mon CC m'ont pris la tête (plus le boulot et un déménagement d'ailleurs). Mais ça semble revenir petit à petit ces derniers temps donc j'en profite.  
> Je peux enfin me dire, je vous présente la dix-septième lettre de Kay Pissoni :) (c'est court et tout moisi mais c'est là. C'est ce qui compte non ?)

Bonjour.  
Aujourd'hui, je me suis rendu compte d'une chose. Depuis que j'ai changé de cave, je n'ai eu de contact avec personne.  
La nourriture m'est déposée devant la porte, un coup est frappé, la porte déclenchée et c'est tout. Le temps que j'y aille, il n'y a personne. Rien. Juste un plateau. Et lorsque j'ai fini de manger, le même cirque reprend. Du coup, je me demande si je suis toujours avec Carrie. Ou même les parents. Et je doute.  
Moi tout ce que je veux, c'est rentrer chez moi et m'occuper des enfants. Rien d'autre. Juste ma maison.  
Je veux ma liberté.  
Kay


	21. Ula

Carrie.  
Je suis en attente de nouvelles de Kay et je n’ai rien. Comment ça se fait ?  
Je sais que tu as dis que tu gérerais son déplacement, ce que tu as merveilleusement fait. Sauf que depuis, je ne sais pas ce qu’il advient de mon fils.  
Si tu ne veux pas que Sarah et Tom souffrent eux aussi, je te serai reconnaissante de me dire comment il va.  
Ta grande sœur, Ula.


	22. Carrie

Ula.  
Ton fils va bien, le transfert s’est déroulé comme convenu. On t’enverra Kay le moment venu.  
La prochaine, pense à ne pas menacer ma famille, ce qu’il reste de la tienne n’est pas bien entouré actuellement.  
C.


	23. Dix-huitième lettre

Bonjour.  
Cette nuit j’ai entendu des cris et des coups de feu. Je n’ai pas reconnu une seule voix qui criait mais je pouvais sentir la peine et la douleur dans ces cris.  
Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé exactement mais le silence qui m’entourait était horrible. J’ai peur de sortir maintenant et de voir que je suis en fait coincé pour toujours dans une cave pourrie, sans lumière et sans nourriture.  
Aidez-moi, venez me chercher.  
Kay


	24. Dix-neuvième lettre

Je suis sorti. Bordel. Je suis sorti.  
Et mieux encore, je suis libre.  
Libre comme l’air, libre comme le feu, libre comme l’eau. Libre comme un homme devrait l’être toute sa vie.  
Vous comprenez pas hein ? Honnêtement, moi non plus.  
Tout ce que je comprends, c’est que je suis libre. Et que je vais devoir parler à la police et passer du temps dans un hôpital. Mais là, honnêtement, je m’en fous. Parce que je suis avec ma famille et c’est tout ce qui compte pour le moment.  
Je sais la vérité sur mes parents et Carrie. Et peut-être qu’un jour je la partagerai. Mais pas pour le moment. Maintenant, je compte profiter de ma liberté.

Je suis parti un premier décembre et je suis revenu un premier décembre plus tard.

Kay.


	25. Vingtième lettre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et voilà. Voici la dernière lettre de Kay de publiée. Maintenant que Kay est libéré, il a décidé d’ecrire une dernière lettre et de me laisser en paix.  
> Il m’aura fallu presque 1 an pour finir alors que je comptais la faire en un mois au départ. C’est ce qu’on peut appeler un fail. Mais c’est fini, enfin !  
> Alors, qui que vous soyez chers lecteurs, j’espère que l’aventure vous a plus :)  
> Auli xx

Bonjour.  
Ces derniers mois ont été fous. Presqu’autant que l’année que je viens de vivre. Et pourtant, ce n’était pas une petite année.  
Ça fait quatre mois que j’ai été libéré, que mes parents et Carrie sont en prison et que les coups de feu ont retenti.  
Que s’est-il passé exactement ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. La police ne m’a raconté que ce qu’elle a bien voulu après tout. Et je n’ai pas pu voir mes parents ou Carrie. Et nous sommes encore dans l’attente du procès.  
Parce que oui, évidemment, il y a procès. Il s’agit d’un kidnapping après tout.  
Donc, si je fais un bilan des choses, mes parents et Carrie étaient agents secrets, un jour, ils ont tous disparu et sont revenus à la vie en même temps mais pour des sociétés concurrentes. Et moi j’étais au milieu de tout ça. Parce que ma mère n’est pas ma mère mais ma tante si. Du coup je comprends pas. Et Maggie est ma sœur du coup. Creepy non ?  
Évidemment, je plaisante.  
Je recommence.  
Carrie fait partie d’une agence secrète de je ne sais quoi. Un jour, elle a eu besoin de disparaître pour sa sécurité. Elle a donc changé d’identité, refait sa vie et voilà.  
Mes parents, eux, travaillaient pour le MI6. Prestigieux me direz-vous. Dangereux et idiot je vous répondrais.  
Oui mais voilà. Un jour, c’est parti en cacahuète et mes parents ont dû se faire passer pour morts eux aussi. Laissant leurs 5 enfants derrière eux pour que ça paraisse plus crédible. Quelle belle blague.  
Et donc, nous voilà au jour de mon kidnapping.  
Il semblerait que j’ai été longuement surveillé par l’ensemble de ma famille et qu’ils se soient arrangés pour que je disparaisse. Qui est réellement derrière tout ça ? Je pense que ce sont mes parents, d’après ce que j’ai compris. Ils ont simplement demandé à Carrie de faire le sale boulot afin de se protéger un minimum. Ce qu’elle a bien évidemment fait. Elle voulait entrer dans les bonnes grâces de sa grande sœur. Sauf que ça a déconné quelque part. Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est exactement passé entre eux, mais Carrie m’a déplacé et m’a vendu à des trafiquants.  
Ce qui a bien évidemment énervé mes parents. Qui se sont renseignés, m’ont retrouvé et ils se sont attaqués aux truands. Mais ils ont été blessés dans l’attaque et il a bien fallu appeler les secours et tout s’est fini comme ça.  
Ils ont dû avouer la raison de leur présence et de l’attaque qu’ils ont menée, ce qui a entraîné une enquête dans la maison où j’étais enfermé et seul depuis quelques jours. Du coup j’ai été retrouvé et me voilà !  
Oui bon, ça parait totalement surréaliste comme ça. Ça fait très film d’action pourri mais c’est pourtant ce qu’il s’est réellement passé.  
Après ma libération, j’ai été mené à l’hôpital et j’ai subi divers tests et examens médicaux et psychologiques. Apparemment, je vais bien et j’ai pu retrouver les miens. Ce qui a honnêtement été une folie de plus ! Il y a eu une grande fête où ma famille et mes amis se sont entassés dans la maison de tante Huguette. J’ai pu profiter de leur chaleur et de leur amour. Et surtout de ma Maggie. Qui n’a pas arrêté de pleurer pendant une semaine à cause de l’émotion. Tous m’ont cru mort mais finalement je leur reviens sain et sauf.  
Alors maintenant, je vais profiter de ces instants de famille et de bonheur pour encore longtemps et puis voilà.  
Le procès approche à grand pas, on le sait tous. Mais ils reste à l’écart de nos vies pour le moment.  
Merci d’avoir été là depuis mon départ.  
J’espère ne pas avoir à écrire de nouvelle lettre avant un bon bout de temps (ou jamais).  
À bientôt.  
Kay


End file.
